New Marketing Strategies/Transcript
Video opens with a DISCLAIMER. Disclaimer: WARNING: The following video contains adult humor, themes and situations that some viewers may find offensive. Any interpretations of real people used are over-exaggerations and used for comedic reasons. Also, note that the character's opinions on given topics do not represent what I believe as a human being. If any of this doesn't worry or disturb you, sit back, relax and enjoy the video. Episode opens with Joystick Humming while walking around happily. He sees Notepad with his notepad writing something down. Joystick gets an idea. Joystick: Hey! Notepad is startled by Controller and screams. Joystick: Your that guy who swears all the time! Notepad is scared. Joystick: Oh, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to scare you, what'ya doing? Silence. Joystick: Oh okay, I-I know when I'm not wanted. Joystick walks away with a weird face. Notepad: *Offscreen* Wait! Uhh... Don't leave. Joystick: Okay sure. Joystick sits down. He then looks over. Joystick: Hey is that a book, are you writing fanfiction. Notepad: What? No. Joystick: I'm writing a fantasy about the coolest wore lord ever. *Daydreaming* He has all these superpowers and he has this hot thing for a wifeand three Dark Elf Babies and the whole story is about his quest to destroy the evil forces of Tumblr Feminazis. *End of Daydream*. Notepad: Uh well, that-that sounds FUCKIN STUPID YOU GODDAMN RETARD!! *Horrified* Oh I am so sorry. Joystick is Speechless. Notepad: *Verge of tears* Please say something. Joystick is still speechless. Notepad: O-Oh No! H-He isn't speaking, I've ruined him for life! *Crying* Notepad runs away. Joystick: Are you okay? Notepad: I c- I can't help that I have Tourette's, It's- I don't wanna be mean, I don't wanna be mean! Joystick: Tourette's? I didn't know you had Tourette's that's a alright man. Notepad: You're just saying to be nice. I'm a MONSTER! *Crying* Joystick: No. I'm not saying that to be nice. I know what it feels like to live on an island with a Mental Disorder. Notepad: *Sniffs* What? Joystick: I have Autism. I know what it's like, everyone makes fun of me with my obsessions and other thingys. I hear all the possible insults like "Vulger Asshole" and "Horsefucker". Notepad: I-I had no idea. Joystick: Haha, it's alright pal! Notepad: Yeah, that's good. Joystick: So what's actually in that book? Notepad: Oh uh yeah that's right! This is my poem I'm working on! Uh it's-it's called "Moonlight Carnival", it's a psychological horror-mystery story. Joystick: Oh that sounds cool, can I read it? Notepad: Well it's an early draft so uh it isn't complete yet. Joystick: Come on, passit over! Spongebob Title Card: Two Hours later. Notepad: Well uh, what did you think FUCKTARD!! Joystick: Wow that was so cool, I love the way it's written and the characters and-and EVERYTHING!!! Notpad: Wh-What really? Joystick: Hell yeah! But it needs more Ponies. Brings out MLP Models. Notepad: What? Joystick: Haha I was just kidding dude, you're a really good writer, you thought about writing as a career? Notepad: Well, I never thought about it actually! I was just making some fun, you really think I could do it? Joystick: Of course you can! Notepad: Hey, you know what? I will! If I win this show, or even if I don't, I'm gonna finish my novel and I'll get it published! Joystick: Yay! But seriouly it needs more Ponies. Joystick holds up more MLP Models. Scene cuts to Shrek, his Clock beeps. Shrek: Wha! I'm late for Anime School! Shrek runs. Sanic music. Scene cuts to Pebble and Tampon. Shrek slips and hits Pebble. Knocking noise. Body Pillow: Hey, hey, hey! Everybody settle down woowee Shipping Class is about to start. *Mumbling Noises*. Shrek: Whats it about Donkey? Body Pillow: Well listen kid, it's simple as Jell-O! (WIP)